The End's parrot
A parrot acted as a spotter for The End, referring to the latter as "Grandpa." It would wake him up when he fell asleep during sniping missions, should his target be nearby. The parrot accompanied The End during his mission to stop FOX agent Naked Snake from passing through Sokrovenno, Tselinoyarsk, during Operation Snake Eater. When The End was defeated by Snake in battle, the parrot landed on his body, accompanying him in his final moments. Snake later saw both the parrot and The End during his near death experience with The Sorrow. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the then-mercenary Snake asked his lieutenant Kazuhira Miller whether any enemy snipers were accompanied by parrots, which was a reference to his battle with The End 10 years earlier. Behind the scenes *Ration Name: BIRD A *Initial Taste: Bad *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Medium *Capture: Yes In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, The End's parrot is found in one of the three Sokrovenno areas: Sokrovenno South, West, or East. Its starting location varies based on the difficulty of the player's current game. For example, on Easy or Very Easy, it will be sitting on the large log in Sokrovenno South near Snake's location at the start of the battle. If Snake catches the parrot alive and releases it during the battle with The End, it will fly to The End and distract him by calling out "Grandpa!" repeatedly until he shoos it away. If the parrot is spooked, or if The End shoos it away, it will fly to another predetermined location in one of the three Sokrovenno areas. If the player catches the parrot alive during the battle with The End, or in the Sokrovenno area after The Early End, it will reappear at Tikhogornyj after the battle with The Sorrow, as it will not be among the player's items that EVA gives back to them so they will need to recapture. It will be perched on a branch of a tree facing the right side of the waterfall across the pool after meeting up with EVA. They player must keep their distance, as it will fly away if spooked, and may not return. If The End dies in his sleep as a result of the player changing the date on the console's internal clock to at least a week ahead of schedule, his parrot, after Snake informs Zero and Para-Medic about The End's death with some disappointment, will posthumously arm The End's microbomb before flying off. The parrot is one of the food items that must be captured, alive or dead, in order to get the Markhor ranking, which unlocks the EZ Gun on any difficulty but Very Easy. The End will get angry if the player kills his parrot or eats it after tranquilizing it. If Snake contacts Para-Medic after capturing the parrot alive, she tells him that the parrot is an Alexandrine Parakeet. Afterwards, she lashes out at Snake for thinking about eating "a cute little bird" and orders him not to eat it, much to Snake's disappointment. The End's parrot appears with The End during the battle with The Sorrow, even if the player captured it and kept it alive through the torture scene, or simply left it alone after killing The End. Hideo Kojima once joked that Emma Emmerich's parrot in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty is the grandson of The End's parrot in Metal Gear Solid 3. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database states that they are the same breed of parrot, and that large parrots can live anywhere from 50 to 100 years, making it unclear whether Emma's and The End's parrots were in fact the same bird.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Emma's Parrot"), Kojima Productions (2008). See also * The End References Category:Animals Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS3 Food